Safe and Sound
by YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: Allen is hurt badly and it takes everything in him to get back to his friends and back to the person he wants to see the most
1. Chapter 1

**Safe and Sound**

**Hey guys I am taking a break from writing the next chapter for Strawberry Gashes. It is taking so long because we are at the last hill before the ending starts to reel in. So I'm going to type a short one shot that has been plaguing my mind and who knows this one may turn into a chapter story. Read this while listening to Taylor Swifts song "Safe and Sound"**

* * *

><p>Everything hurt, it was as simple as that. I laid here on a snow covered ground starring up at a gray sky watching as more snow began to slowly fall. Pain shot through my side from the wound that was inflicted to me from the level three Akuma. I had barely defeated the damn thing but in the end my energy was spent and so here I was...lying on the ground bleeding to death. I tried many times to push myself from the ground, anything as simple like a crawl would help with a chance to live. The town couldn't be that far away and there were some people there waiting for me. Then again maybe they had left. I felt a tear roll down the side of my face as I remembered the fight I had gotten into that night. If it weren't for that fight I probably wouldn't have run out and ran into the damned akuma.<p>

"_Damn it Moyashi I told you we will wait!" He had yelled at me._

"_The longer we wait the more people will die!" I had yelled back standing from the chair I was sitting in._

"_Komui told us to wait for orders. We have the innocence we have no business here anymore and you know that!" He wasn't giving in and I watched as the Finder was also in agreement with him._

"_So we're going to condemn all these innocent people to death from a Level 3?! FUCK YOU BOTH!" I had screamed out and rushed out of the room._

We were staying at an inn and I wondered if anyone had heard our argument. I remember wandering around the town for a good few hours even when a small blizzard rolled in, I didn't want to go back. I also remember running into a young girl when my eye went off and I only followed her. I was stupid enough to allow it to lead me out into the wilderness and trick me. That was how I had gotten into the fight and how I had gotten hurt. I was so lucky to have beaten it, I had nearly died. But that wouldn't matter now would it because I was going to die here now. The wind blew and I watched the snow flurries spiral about.

I was so lost in my thought I slightly jumped when I was nudged. Looking to my side I laid there shocked standing there was a wolf, but this wolf was just made of light but I could see the defined outlines. Lifting my cursed hand I reached over to touch it stopping right before doing so. The wolf stepped closer and nudged it's nose into my hand. I felt no fur as I ran my hand onto the top of its head. All I felt was electric warmth. I starred into its black eyes and I knew what it was telling me as it slightly nudged my waist near the wound...

….I needed to move.

Rolling onto my side I let out a pained cry when I put weight onto my injured waist. The wolf walked over before going under my arm and I had no idea what I grabbed onto but it helped me to my knees and then to my feet. I slightly staggered and stared around me. Everything looked the same but it seemed as if my new found friend knew where to go. I wrapped my arms around myself and made slow steps beginning to follow the wolf. It would go a few yards in front of me before stopping and waiting for me to catch up. I had no idea how far I had been led into the wilderness but an hour already passed as I had started following my new friend and still I had not came into view of the town.

Leaning against a tree I needed to stop and catch my breath, I pressed my hand onto my side with my rolled up scarf and pressed down onto the wound. I screamed out in pain as I did so tears leaking from my eyes. The wolf had returned to my side and laid beside me after trying to help me back up. I couldn't move any more and everything just hurt. I began to sob quietly as I dug my fingernails into the tree in some way to lift myself up.

"_If you leave Allen don't you dare think about coming back!" He had shouted right when I had entered the lobby of the inn. People were now starring. They all new why we were here and they hoped we could save them._

"_Yea well I'm not staying in a room with two bastards! I'll find the damn Akuma and take care of it myself I don't care if the two of you leave me or not!" I had turned sharply and shouted at him. He face was contorted in anger and his hands were clenched into fists._

"_There is no way in hell you can take on a level 3 on your own! Think you dumbass!" He shouted but I didn't want to hear it and I finally left the inn. _

_He never once followed me._

I guess he had been right about me not being able to take on the level 3 on my own. I wouldn't be able to tell him how right he was and that I should have calmed down and just listened to him. I should have known that Komui probably wouldn't abandon this town and most likely had sent some back up for us. The tears I cried froze to my face and the temperature dropped. My only warmth was the wolf made of electricity lying next to me its head rested in my lap. I needed to get back and get help, or I'm going to freeze first before bleeding to death.

"Help me up." I chocked out letting myself fall onto my hands, I positioned my feet onto the ground. The wolf stood under me helping me balance as I had used the tree to stand to my feet. This time the wolf walked beside me and we walked through the trees. The snow began to fall around us and soon it turned into another mini blizzard. The wind was so hard it nearly blew me over. I stumbled and tried to keep my balance especially when we left the safety of the trees.

"Allen!" I heard my named yelled out and I had no idea I had been falling until arms were wrapped around me.

"Kanda your trick worked it found him!" It was Lavi and I just tried to focus my eyes as I watched...him...run up. He would have been the last one I wanted to see but at this very moment he had no idea how happy I was. I watched as the wolf looked to me one last time before he vanished. So Kanda had created him from Mugen, I was glad.

"What the fuck happened?!" Kanda yelled as he reached over to us lifting me instantly into his arms.

"He's bleeding badly Kanda we need to get him medical help!" Lavi shouted and they began to run through the blizzard. My head was resting against Kanda's shoulder and all I could do was stare.

"You were right." I said my teeth chattering as I was suddenly becoming cold. It was getting harder to keep my eyes open now.

"Stay with us Moyashi don't you fucking dare close your eyes! Tell me what happened!" He shouted and I could only weakly smile.

"Level 3." I said through chattering teeth. I felt a hand to my forhead, it felt nice and warm.

"Kanda he feels like ice! I'm surprised he's awake we've been searching for him for two days now!" Lavi shouted and soon I found us surrounded in by lights. We were back in town.

"Run ahead and make sure that damn doctor goes no where!" Kanda hissed and soon Lavi was gone. Kanda continued to run and kept me held close to him. I tried to curl into him for his warmth as the wind blew at us. His arms tightened around me trying to shield me in any way possible.

"We're almost there Allen, you're going to be fine." He said, I had no more strength and my eyes slid closed as shacks racked through my body. I heard him rush through a door before I was laid onto something soft. I felt warmth all around me.

"You go down the hallway I have a change of clothes for patients in there. You get him undressed while I get my kit to close that wound up!" A man shouted orders. I felt hands on me as my clothes were carefully taken off. Still I felt oddly warm, but soon the coldness and the pain returned but I couldn't scream. I was swimming in darkness. The pain lasted for quite a long time before it eventually dulled out. I saw nothing but darkness and occasionally I would hear voices. It was mainly Lavi keeping Komui updated through Kanda's golem. Luckily for me Timcanpy had never left my side and even now I felt him at the top of my pillow.

"Anything?" This was a new voice but I recognized it and all it brought was anger.

"Weak as hell, he's been awake but I'm not surprised he can't open his eyes yet. He was out in the cold for two days suffering." Lavi had explained to the person.

"Cross you're better off leaving." Kanda had snapped and I wandered why.

"I was ordered by Komui to come and find out what happened? Did either of you get it out of him?" Cross had asked, I just wanted him to go away.

"He fought a level 3 akuma, now leave." Kanda hissed and I heard him move closer before his hand was gently rested onto my forehead.

"He's had a fever since we brought him here three days ago, if you're not here to help then leave!" Kanda said, I wanted to see his face and tried to crack my eyes open, but all I got was light and I had to close them groaning out.

"Idiot don't force yourself!" I heard Cross yell.

"OI! Let him be!" Kanda yelled back, now I definitely wanted to see this but I gave up.

"He's full of anesthetics he needs to stop or he'll hurt himself. I'm going no where you damn Samurai!" Cross hissed and I heard him finally leave. I was happy for that.

"Anything you would like to tell me Yuu? You've never acted like this before with Allen." Lavi said, but Kanda never answered him. Eventually Lavi left as well and Cross never returned; knowing him he was probably out drinking and hitting on women.

"Wake up you idiot, there's still so much I want to tell you." I heard Kanda whisper both of his hands grabbing onto my cursed one. I sat in my darkness so confused. First Kanda is standing up for me and now he wants to tell me things. The next few days I would practice moving my fingers and my toes until I could slowly move my whole limb. It wasn't until our tenth day at the doctors when I finally opened my eyes. Everything was so bright and I saw that no one was there but a nurse.

"Oh, good morning! How're you feeling?" She asked walking over then sat in the chair beside me.

"Sore." I answered and I slowly sat up, every bone in my back popping as I did so.

"Well that's what happens when you fight without help." She giggled helping me get propped up so that I was sitting and not lying now.

"Oh ho! He's awake and moving!" I groaned when Cross walked in and my eyes slitted into a glare. Cross stood there with hands on his hips starring at me.

"Go away!" I hissed turning my head away from him and starred at a wall. I heard the nurse begin to giggle as she finally left.

"Don't you dare tell me to go away, do you know I have been here since the night after you arrived helping them take care of you?!" Cross shouted and I turned my head back to give him an incredulous look crossing my arms across my chest.

"No, you've been in and out asking if I have woken yet so you can give me a piece of your mind. Honestly I don't want to hear it shishou and you can go away and back to the order I will be there in a few days!" I snapped, I clenched my eyes shut when his fist came hurdling towards me. Surprisingly it never connected and I opened my eyes to see Kanda standing there my shishou's wrist in his grip.

"The truth hurts don't it? No do as he says and get back to head quarters you can lash out at him when he returns." Kanda said evenly and soon my shishou left but not before giving me an angered filled look. Yup, I was going to get it when getting back.

"How do you feel?" Kanda asks taking the seat beside me leaning back with his arms crossed.

"Honestly...like shit." I answer leaning back against the stacked pillows.

"Well that's what happens when you take on a level 3 on your own. I'm surprised we even found you especially with the state you were in. Any longer out there and you would have been dead Allen." He explains and I only sigh.

"Yea...I know." I sigh looking up to the ceiling.

"I'm glad that you're going to make a full recovery. You have everyone worried back at the Order. Especially Lenalee, she wanted to come but Komui won't let her leave." Kanda explained and I sigh.

"So where's Lavi? I know he was here before and I know he's dying to tackle me." I ask after a long silence.

"He went back yesterday with the innocence shard." Kanda answers.

"I'm surprised you didn't decide to take it yourself." I reply quietly now looking into my lap.

"I'm partly responsible for this as well Allen. You were right, we're exorcists and getting rid of an Akuma near by should be top priority as well." He said and I just began to shack my head.

"I still should have came back to get you...I should have known better!" I shouted, I subconsciously wrapped my arms around myself.

"If you had done that then you would have lost the Akuma. I should have left with you. I should have listened to you!" Kanda said he was standing and now standing right next to the bed I was laying in.

"Why...?" I choke out trying to get a grip of my emotions.

"Why what Allen?" He asks not calling my that name he always calls me.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I ask refusing to look up at him, I was afraid to.

"Because my anger was the reason that you nearly died." He said sitting on the edge of the bed leaning slightly forward. I bit my lip and closed my eyes tightly shut.

"That never stopped you before!" I cry out, I couldn't help the tears that escaped. I felt his hands rest on my cheeks and my face was lifted up as he rested his forehead against mine.

"This time I didn't think we'd get to you in time. We almost lost you Allen. You should be dead right now that's what the doctor is saying." His voice began to crack and I felt my eyes slowly widen.

"But why do you care now Kanda?! You've always said if I died it would be because of my own damn fault. I don't understand why you care now?!" I try to pull away but he holds me there firmly.

"Because I care about you damn it!" He shouts and all my movement stops.

"You...care?" I ask and he only nods his head droplet of tears falling from his eyes onto the sheets.

"Yes, yes I care about your sorry ass!" I feel myself smile and I reach up and grab onto the front of his exorcist jacket closing my eyes. I guess I was testing his patience now, still his answer sounded like him.

"What were the things you wanted to tell me?" I then ask sliding my eyes open and now starring into his.

"I don't know how to tell you them." He says his thumbs rubbing small circles into my cheeks.

"Then show me if you can." I say and I watch as a line of blush appears over the bridge of his nose. I felt my own face heat up as I watch him sit back his head turned to the side.

"Kanda?" I ask sitting there and watching him, it was as if he was trying to get the courage to do something. He suddenly looks back to me and reaches out his fingertips gently grazing across the skin of my cheek. His fingers pushed deep into my hair until his hand rested onto the back of my head bringing me towards him as he leaned down. I felt myself wiling lean upward, I couldn't answer why I did. I felt his lips upon mine and my eyes slid closed, his other arm slid around my waist avoiding the wound I had gotten from the Akuma. The kiss only lasted for a few moments but to me it felt like hours...no days.

"You're the only one who can put up with my shit Allen and I want to make you mine." He whispers his face still just inches from my own his eyes starring into my own. His eyes were as black as the night and I felt lost in them.

"Only if you'll be mine as well." I manage to whisper back and a small smile creeps onto his lips.

"Good...my Moyashi." He smirks now and I sigh.

"Fine...my Bakanda!" I whine and he lets out a deep chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it my little thing I started. I do have an idea for a story with this, buuuuuut it is up to you readers whether or not I shall continue it! Just let me know in the reviews!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Safe And Sound**

**Well here is the second chapter I hope you enjoy it. I really should be working on Strawberry Gashes but like any other Fanfic writer I procrastinate! LOL xD.**

* * *

><p>My legs felt like jello that was basically it, Kanda had to carry me on his back as we made our way through town to as we headed to the train station. We had been here for a good month now and I was finally well enough to leave, but it would still be a while before I am back to perfect health. This was really going to suck and I hated it. Groaning I buried my face into Kanda's hair.<p>

"Stop brooding already it's not helping your situation." Kanda muttered standing in the ticket line, Timcanpy sat on top of his head snuggled and sleeping. The lucky bastard! I wish I could sleep but here I was wide awake.

"I'm not brooding! I'm just not looking forward to whatever Komui has planned for me! I know it's going to be fucking painful coming from that deranged man!" I complain and I listen to the chuckle that came from Kanda's mouth.

"Don't worry I won't let him hurt you too much." Kanda answered laying the money down for the two tickets back to Paris, France. Letting out a breath I rested my chin onto his shoulder.

"I know." I whisper and let out a yawn, maybe I was a little bit tired, but not enough to sleep. Another reason I didn't want to return to the Order was because my shishou would be there and I know he was itching to kick my ass by all means.

"I won't let your dumbass master near you either Allen. Not until you're able to hold your own again." Kanda suddenly explained climbing onto the train with me heading to where the private cabs were. So I was easily readable now, that was going to be a problem come later on.

"That's not going to stop him and you can't protect me forever Kanda." I say as he sits me onto the couch like chair in there. Timcanpy flew from his head onto my own I lifted my hand up and patted him.

"I can sure as hell try! And if he harms you in any way he's going to have to deal with me!" Kanda hissed leaning against the window his arms across his chest. I reached out and grabbed onto his exorcist jacket subconsciously looking down to the floor.

"When it comes to my shishou you won't be able to do anything." I say quietly and I hear Kanda sigh before his fingers are pushed into my hair and he is knelt in front of me.

"I don't care that he's a general. I will protect you Moyashi." He whispered to me lifting his face up and his lips pressed to mine. I wrapped my arms around his chest.

"Thank you." I whispered once he had broken the kiss. Kanda was obviously going to say something when the train lurched and we both went toppling to the ground. I landed on top of him our faces close to one another. I felt my own face heating up as I stared into his dark eyes.

"Well that was sure surprisingly." He said his hand cupping my cheek, I was trapped since I couldn't move and here I was laying on the hottest man on the planet in a train cab. I laid there on top of him lost in his eyes. Shadows danced around the cab from the outside, but my attention was mainly focused on him.

"You know you have the most beautiful face I have ever seen?" I blurted out then hide my face in his chest once I realized what I had said. His chest vibrated from the laugh that left past his lips.

"You say the most strangest things Allen, but you know your face is beautiful to." He said and I found myself looking up at him again. He used his fingers to brush some of my hair from my face.

"I really wish you could walk." He said sitting up causing my head to face plant his lap. I used my hands to push myself up and Kanda soon helped me onto the couch again this time he sat next to me.

"I wish I could walk to. I hate staying so still." I explain leaning over and resting my head onto his shoulder.

"I guess you've never tried meditation before have you?" He asked and I simply nodded my head as Timcanpy now laid in my lap.

"Tried it a few times all I get is restless!" I whine and he laughs.

"I figured as much. You're hopeless." I sighed and I felt my cheeks puff out as I narrow my eyes.

"I am not hopeless!" I whine next then yawned. Kanda began to run circles on my shoulder and slowly I drifted to sleep curling as much as I could into his side. My head as usual was filled with just darkness and I walked along a lighted path being led to no where. I felt eyes on me but it didn't scare me. The train ride was only going to be a few hours long and honestly I really didn't want to sleep all that much. When my eyes did open again it was dark in the cab and the train wasn't moving. Kanda himself was asleep as well and I looked around. Something didn't feel right. And my theory was correct when I saw a gray skinned man resembling Tyki on the couch across from me. I reached over to wake Kanda but suddenly he wasn't there.

"You're still asleep." The man spoke and I found myself looking back to him.

"Who are you?" I ask, no use on trying to fight since I couldn't.

"My name is Nea Walker. I am known as the 14th Noah. The Noah of Destruction." He answered and I felt my eyes widen. How was there a Noah inside of my head.

"How...How are you here?!" I ask.

"You were chosen by the very man who told you to keep walking." He answered crossing his leg leaning back with his arms across his chest.

"But...how...why?!" I was so confused now.

"He chose you that's why and I am here to seek my vengeance on the very man who killed me." He explained and my head tilted to the side at his words, confused.

"Vengeance? Who killed you?" I ask becoming intrigued now.

"You know him as the Millennium Earl, my brother. I didn't believe in what the others were doing so I tried to kill them all, but in the end I was killed." He continues and I nod my head in understanding.

"I entered you the night you were given that curse, I've been in you since you were a child. I know everything about you Allen. Your story, your thoughts." He says and I feel fear spike through me when this man stands to his feet and walks to directly in front of me before kneeling onto his knees.

"Then you should know I'm not much of anything." I say turning my head to look somewhere else.

"You have a uniqueness about yourself Allen and I choose you because Mana saw something in you as well. I trust Mana just as much as you trust him as well. To learn more about this either I could tell you, or...you could go to Cross, but he might take you away from Kanda if you do." Nea says and I think about what he just told me.

"Who exactly was Mana?" I then ask and I watch a smile dance across his face.

"He took a very special person away from our olderst brother Adam, the Millennium Earl. It started a war and now you fight for it as well. Time is always being repeated, but with you I think this time it will be different." He says before reaching out and placing his hand onto the top of my head.

"It's time for you to wake up now Allen, I'll be in touch." He says and slowly everything goes black and I found my eyes opening for real this time, Kanda was standing stretching when he looked over to me.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked and I smiled, even though it was impossible, I forced myself up onto my feet. I stood for only for a few seconds before I fell over being caught in his strong arms.

"You almost did it." He said with a smile kissing my cheek.

"I'll eventually get there." I say and he nods his head before positioning me onto his back and headed out of the cab, the train was still moving but it was coming to a stop. We walked through an isle of people as the train came into the station, looking outside I could see Lenalee and Lavi standing outside waiting for us. I groaned and hid my face into Kanda's hair again.

"What is it now?!" He asked turning his head to look out the window then I heard him groan.

"Couldn't they wait at the order for once?!" He growled out and made his way off of the train the two ran over to us immediately.

"Oh my goodness Allen are you okay?!" Lenalee shouted hugging onto me nearly knocking me from Kanda's back.

"I'm fine Lenalee just going to be a while until I am moving on my own. I think your brother said something about me being in a wheel chair when I get back." I said re-positioning myself onto Kanda's back. Kanda was grumbling things and began walking not even waiting for the two who barely kept up with him. I bit my lip in fear that things were going to go back to how they used to be. It wouldn't be surprising.

"Kanda stop being an ass! I know you don't like Allen all that much but you don't have to hurry off!" Lavi scolded, Lenalee nodded her head in agreement with him. I groaned at them complaining.

"It's not Allen who's pissing me off! Its you two! GET LOST!" Kanda yelled and I watched their faces turn to shock. Lenalee was first to get angry.

"Don't you dare tell me to get lost Kanda! We were ordered to come and greet you two because we had a feeling you would have preferred us than Cross." Lenalee scolded and I felt a shudder run up my spine.

"He's still here?! What the hell?!" I whined resting my chin onto Kanda's shoulder. I felt like wanting to cry.

"Don't worry about it Allen I don't plan on leaving your side." Kanda said and the two behind us fell silent. I peered back to see their eyes widen before sharing looks with one another. Rolling my eyes I went back to resting my chin onto Kanda's shoulder.

"So, do we know why Allen can't walk?" Lavi asked catching up to us again, Lenalee closely behind him.

"From what the doctor said due to his wound he might have some damaged nerves and from being out in the snow for two days something might have happened as well from freezing. The doctor said it's not permanent but he will be having to do a lot of exorcises to get back to full walking health." Kanda explained and I groaned loudly like I had when we were first told.

"I was just happy Komui was able to convince them to release since they wanted to be the ones to help him in the recovery, but they knew we needed to get back." I explained after a while.

"Yea brother knows what exactly to say to convince people. And don't worry you're in good hands, brother already has Kanda and I down to help you." Lavi said walking with his hands linked behind his head.

"Like hell am I letting you near him Baka Usagi!" Kanda growled this caused another wave of wide eyes and exchanged looks between Lavi and Lenalee.

"Kanda you didn't suffer from the cold at all did you?" Lenalee asked slowly and I felt like wanting to glare at her for her comment.

"No I didn't!" Kanda growled adjusting me on him as we entered the woods that would lead us back to headquarters.

"Then what is your deal?! You have never been this protective of Allen before let alone wanting to be near him." Lavi laughed nervously. I gulped as I counted down the minutes before we all knew he was going to explode but he never did.

"Kanda?" Lenalee asked and I felt my face heating up when Kanda stopped walking. I had no idea what was happening, or what was about to happen.

"I care deeply about Allen and I'll be damned if anything else happens to him. I won't leave his side until he can take care of himself again!" Kanda snapped and I found a smile slowly creeping onto my face.

"I care about you to Kanda." I say wrapping my arms around his neck resting my chin onto the top of his head.

"You mean...you two are together?" Lenalee asked slowly again.

"DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT TO YOU?!" Kanda roared and I sighed, yup he lost it.

"About damn time." The two said bluntly and I found myself starring at them with wide eyes.

"You two aren't surprised?" I ask tilting my head to the side.

"Well know, its been obvious for the past year that you two needed to get together. The secret stares at one another, you two coming to me asking about how to get the other person to acknowledge them and the want to protect the other." Lenalee explained and I know I was blushing by now. Soon Kanda was turning on his heel and heading down the forest path again. I only giggle before wrapping my arms around him again.

"I forgot I went to her before." Kanda mumbled and I nod my head.

"Same here, I can't believe she remembers that. You used to stare at me?" I ask leaning forward to rest my chin onto the top of his head again.

"All the time, I couldn't stop staring at you." He explained and I smile.

"Same here, I always stared at you to." I blush hiding my face into his hair again.

"I know, during training and when I would eat." He said and I made a whining noise. After a while I fell silent and Kanda headed up the secret path that led up the cliff to where the Order laid hidden. Lenalee and Lavi were a ways behind us and you could barely hear them speaking.

"Are you scared?" Kanda asked and I sighed.

"Only of confronting Cross, you know Komui is going to let him take me away and you're going have to stay put and do nothing. Cross is a general and he has leniency." I whisper just in case the other two could hear me.

"I know, just know if he hurts you I will be kicking his ass." Kanda says adjusting me again.

"I really wish I could walk, at least I'll have a way around after this." I explain we were reaching the top and all that was left was an old rickety bridge to cross. Komui should really one day get this fixed. Kanda quickly made way across the bridge.

"I swear someone is going to die on this thing one of these days." He mumbles and I guess him and I both feel the same way about the bridge. Once off the bridge we waited for the other two before heading into the Order being greeted by the Gate Keeper. We made a straight bee line for Komui's office and I wasn't at all surprised to see Cross standing there waiting for us. I was relieved though to see the wheel chair happy that I won't be having to be carried around.

"Allen it is so good to see you! You had us worried!" Komui exclaimed jumping from his chair and rushing over to all of us.

"Yea well I learned my lesson with going up against a level 3 by myself." I laugh nervously avoiding Cross's look. I could feel the anger radiating from him.

"I sure hope so!" Komui scolded before helping Kanda to sit me in the wheel chair.

"I feel small in this thing." I say once I am completely situated on the chair. I look to Lavi to see that he is fighting off a laugh and I sigh.

"Just laugh already Lavi I know you want to." I say and everyone looks to him the moment he starts, and of course Kanda is over to him in seconds and punching him. This started a big fight between the two. Lenalee was now laughing at them.

"Well until this settles, Cross you can go ahead and take him but bring him right back when you're done." Komui said and I felt my eyes widen. The fight almost instantaneously stopped.

"I'll go to." Kanda said beginning to walk over to us but Komui stopped him by placing his hand onto his shoulder.

"No I need to discuss something with you, Lavi and Lenalee. I have a mini mission for the three of you to go on." Komui explained and my eyes were full of fear. Kanda knew what I was feeling when he looked back to me as I was wheeled out by Cross. The walk down the hallway was excruciating and I gripped onto the arm rests like my life depended on it. I had no idea what to expect from my shishou.

I recognized the hallway we came down and I knew he was taking me to his room. Of all the places in the world that was the last place I wanted to be in. But since I had all the bad luck in the world right now, none of my praises were answered and we entered the bed room. I was shacking by the time he stopped my chair in the middle of the room and he went back to the door shutting it. A bead of sweat slid down the side of my face as I heard the click of the lock turning. I was officially trapped in the room with the very man who was only going to cause me more pain.

I heard his heavy footsteps as he walked over to something in the room, I heard him twist the cap off of something and I knew he was taking a swig of one of his wines. Next I heard the clink of him lighting up his lighter to light up his cigarette. The heavy smell of both the alcohol and cigarette smoke quickly filled the room and I just wanted to gag. Next was the echo of his heavy foot steps as he came walking back over to me. I kept completely still my hands folded tightly in my lap. I was counting back from 100 in my head as I began to slightly rock from the nervousness.

I only got to 55 when I was suddenly kicked from the chair and I went toppling to the floor. I laid there on my injured side in a way trying to shield it from what was about to come. Cross hurried at me and his foot connected with my rib cage. I held back the scream of pain as he kicked me four more times. I was lucky he didn't break any thing. He then walked in a circle around me stopping when he stood behind me using his foot to push me over onto my stomach. I couldn't help the scream that came out when his foot came in contact from the wound. I curled into a fetal position trying to fight off the pain, but it was so excruciatingly painful.

"You never really lost that rebellious side of you back when you were Red. Always fighting authority and fighting against those who are above you...filth." His words were anger filled and hateful. It wasn't anything I haven't heard before. I felt his foot press into the back of my head as my face was being forcefully pressed into the floor. I bit my lip knowing anything that I said would only anger him further. My body ached again and it was his fault. I would be lucky that my waist didn't reopen from him kicking me.

"And like always you have nothing to say. How pitiful, I still don't understand why he took you in." Cross then spoke up and I know he was referring to Mana. The brought me back to the conversation I had with Nea. With what was going on I knew for sure that I wasn't going to be bringing that up any time soon, especially with the knowledge that he might take me away. He began to walk away at that moment and I pushed myself up watching him walk over to a window and stare out it. I took that moment and crawled back over to my wheel chair barely able to pull myself back into it.

"Hate me all you want Cross. I don't know why he chose me and I'm fine with that." I say and I know I'm going to regret opening my mouth. And as if on cue he turned on me and walked right towards me grabbing me by the neck with his hand. My yelp was chocked back, my hands darting to his hand as I tried to pry his fingers from around my neck. I was lifted from the chair and carried to a wall where I was firmly pressed face first into it.

"I know about Kanda and you. And honestly I think I should remind you on who you belong to. Good thing that you can't really fight back." He whispered into my ear and I found my eyes widening when I felt Cross's hand on my waist.

* * *

><p>After Cross finished what he was doing to me he took me back to Komui's office, I was so glad to still see Kanda there waiting and he looked more worried then he had when I was found. When we entered the office Kanda ran over to us and took over from Cross. I kept my head down. Komui spoke to the both of them and I just drowned them out, my arms were wrapped around my stomach it hurt so bad, not to mention now my back end hurt. I was trying my hardest to hold the tears back from what just occurred. Soon Kanda was wheeling me out of the room.<p>

"Allen, you're really quiet." Kanda said once we were down the hallway.

"Just get me back to my room." I said not able to help it when my voice cracked. Kanda didn't say anything and just continued to wheel me down the hall. I was slightly leaned forward and it helped with the pain. We reached my room in no time and Kanda wheeled me inside shutting the door behind him as he did so. I sighed in relief when I heard him lock the door as well. He wheeled me to the middle of my room before coming around and knelt in front of me.

"What happened?" He asked and I couldn't help but begin to cry reaching out and wrapping my arms around his neck. I didn't care as I slid from the wheel chair almost causing Kanda to fall back onto his back.

"Allen what did he do?!" Kanda asked his arms wrapping securely around me.

"Never leave me alone with him...ever!" I cried out burying my face into his shoulder. Kanda held onto and let me cry into him. Eventually he walked us over to the bed and laid us both down always keeping me held close to him. It was sometime during the middle of the night when I finally told him what happened. Kanda was furious and I knew that when morning came Cross was a dead man. But until then I knew he was never going to leave my side.

"Go to sleep Moyashi. I'll handle this in the morning." He whispered to me and all I remember was burying my face into his chest and closing me eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is chapter two! Don't forget to leave the lovely reviews on what you think yay!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Safe and Sound**

**So I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far I love your reviews ^_^. I think this is the first story of mine ever that won't be having explicit scenes. I am shocked with myself for this!**

* * *

><p>I woke up before my Moyashi had and I laid there watching him peacefully sleeping. Of all the things that could happen, rape shouldn't have been in that category. I wanted to kill Cross for what he did but I knew at this very moment it wouldn't do anyone good. I'd be considered a traitor and would have to leave Allen's side. That was one thing I swore to never do. Watching Allen sleep I smile to myself brushing my fingers through his hair before leaning forward and kissing his forehead. I watched as he scrunched up his nose before falling back into his sleep.<p>

"Fuck it." I muttered to myself and climbed out of the bed making sure not to wake my little Moyashi. Pulling on my muscle shirt and exorcist jacket I left the room making sure to lock it again with the key Komui gave me I headed down the hallway. Maybe some meditation would help settle my thoughts. Reaching the dojo the source of my anger stood there firing at some targets and I knew nothing good was going to come of this. Unfastening my jacket I slipped it from my shoulders and unsheathed Mugen.

"I had a feeling you'd be coming for me." He suddenly spoke slowly turning to me as I got down into a fighting stance holding my sword up in an angle. My eyes were narrowed into hated daggers.

"If you knew it was wrong and that you'd be attacked...why'd you do it?" I asked knowing I wasn't going to get any form of a good answer.

"I don't care if it was wrong I was reminding him of who he belongs to." Cross snapped at me pointing his gun judgment at me.

"He belongs to no one you asshole!" I snapped back at him knowing something was about to happen real soon.

"Mana gave him to me and there he belongs to me. You need to back off Samurai." Cross hissed and I only growled at him.

"I will never allow you to go near him again you bastard! I will never back off." I shouted and Mugen activated it glowing a deep blue as I brought the blade to across me.

"You really plan to fight me Kanda, a general?" Cross laughed.

"If it's for Allen then yes. I will even fight the Millennium Earl for him!" I yelled then charged at the red headed general. I dodged the first couple of bullets before I was right on him and I brought Mugen down upon Cross only for him to jump back and dodge it him firing more at me. I jumped back and hid behind a pillar avoiding the onslaught bullets that was fired at me.

"You don't even like Allen, Kanda why would you do anything for him?!" Cross laughed I could here him walking around in the room.

"SHUT UP! You know nothing about me!" I shouted coming out of my hiding spot and charged towards Cross, Mugen still held across my body.

"First Illusion...Netherworld Insects!" I shouted and swung my sword releasing the beasts made from electricity. I watched as they chased after Cross who only maneuvered and evaded them. Eventually they died off and vanished. Cross wasn't paying attention and I made my attack suddenly appearing in front of him and ramming Mugen into his stomach. I pulled out then kicked my foot into his chest sending him a few feet away.

"Not bad for a reckless Exorcist." He laughed standing there with his hand covering his stomach. I was readying myself to attack him again when suddenly Lenalee appeared between us.

"That is enough! Kanda I will talk to you about this later but right now we need your help! Allen is sleep walking and walking along the outside of the ark on the ledges!" She said, and no more was said as I sheathed Mugen and ran back to our room. Allen was gone and the window was open. Poking my head out the window I saw Allen standing up on a gargoyle.

"ALLEN!" I shout at him but he doesn't budge. Climbing out the window I slowly made my way across the ledge over to the overpass that the gargoyle sat on. There was a window there and I saw Lavi there watching me. He opened the window slightly and I paused.

"Here tie this to you just in case." He said handing me the end of a rope and I took it hooking it through all of my belt loops and tied it.

"Keep a good grip Usagi." I said made my way onto the overpass and over to Allen. His eyes were open but his eyes looked hazed over and far away. His lips were moving as if he was talking but no words came out. I reached him and wrapped my arms around him maneuvering him so that I was cradling him bridal style. His head immediately rested against my shoulder and I slowly made my way back to the window where Lavi and Komui were waiting for me.

"How is he?" Komui asked and I narrowed my eyes at him increduously.

"How do you think he looks baka?! He's fine just cold from being outside." I snapped letting Lavi get the rope off from around me.

"Good now onto the other thing. Why did you attack Cross?" Komui asked.

"Because he raped Allen yesterday when he was taken away, now move." I hissed making my way past the two. Neither came after me, but I doubt either of them believed me to begin with.

"...Why...Nea..." Allen muttered out and I wander who this Nea is. I'll ask Allen about it later. Reaching his room again I let myself in closing the door behind me with my foot and went back to the bed laying Allen onto it.

"Kanda...?" Allen asked and I looked down to see his eyes were finally back to normal.

"Hey, what all do you remember?" I ask sitting on the edge of the bed by him.

"Falling asleep snuggled up to you after I broke down." He answered and I smiled brushing my fingers through his hair.

"You went on a little journey just now out the window." I tell him continuing with brushing his hair with my fingers.

"Did I sleep walk?" He asks yawning and reaching out and grabbing onto my shirt with that playful smile of his, I'll have to remember to get my jacket from the dojo later.

"Yea out the window. You were standing on the gargoyle a few feet away from out window. You looked to be talking to someone." I explain to him and I watch as his smile fades away.

"Kanda is it possible to have another spirit living inside of you?" He asks his eyes blank and half lidded as he stared off into nothingness.

"Depends on what you mean." I tell him and he sighs.

"What if there was a Noah living inside of me, but he is on our side?" He asks and I'm a bit confused by his question.

"Allen what are you trying to get at?" I ask him helping him sit up when I watch him try to.

"His name is Nea Walker, he was Mana and Adams youngest brother. Adam I found is the Millennium Earls true name." He begins to explain looking into his lap as if he was afraid to look at me.

"Nea is the Noah of Destruction known as the 14th but he is against the other Noahs and wants vengeance on the Earl for killing him." He finishes and I could see tears beginning to form in his eyes. I know what he was afraid of and I only smile before reaching and cupping his cheek with my hand.

"I don't care about that Allen. Nothing will cause me to leave." I explain to him leaning forward and resting my forehead against his.

"Even when there will be some points in time where I won't be me?" He asks me and I smirk.

"That makes even more interesting my Moyashi, and if it helps you be able to defend yourself especially to against Cross then I am up for it." I tell him before pressing my lips to his my one hand still cupping his cheek.

"You mean...you don't care that I'm partially a Noah?" He asks and I shack my head no.

"No I don't care, as long as you're by my side." I told him kissing him one last time. After that I helped into a change of clothes before setting him into the wheelchair.

"So I might be in trouble." I told him as we left the room to go head to the cafeteria.

"Why's that?" He asks me looking up to me as he's wheeling himself down the hallway with me walking beside him.

"I attacked Cross and stabbed him in the stomach and I told Komui what he had done to you when asked about it." I tell him and I stop when he stops and look back at him, his head was downcast. This is what I was afraid of, him getting mad at me.

"Why would you risk something like that? You could have gotten into a lot of trouble doing that!" His question takes me by surprise, walk back over to him and kneel in front of his chair.

"It's because I want to protect you Allen and I don't care what happens to me, as long as you're safe." I tell him reaching up and cupping his cheek, a smile dances across his face and I find myself smiling with him.

"Can we get to breakfast?" He asks and I nod my head before standing to my feet and the two of us headed down the hallway. The cafeteria was slightly crowded and I noticed that Cross was in the back surrounded by the few females we have in our branch. We were soon joined by Lenalee who had a blank look and was looking down.

"Lenalee?" Allen asked and I heard her sigh.

"Was what Kanda told my brother and Lavi the truth about what Cross did?" She asked and I let out the breath I was holding.

"Yea...but I'm not going to do anything about it. I'd loose anyway." He said and I growled out pushing my fingers through my hair. Suddenly Lenalee was bent over and hugging Allen.

"Then you won't have to go around him anymore. My brother is sending him to central to go take care of things there. It might not be right away but you'll have someone around you at all times." She explained standing back up straight.

"Wait...Komui believes us?!" I asked as it was our turn to order and Allen took over, he ordered my food first.

"Sort of, while I was dressing the wound you had given him my brother came in and questioned him. He neither admitted it nor did he deny it. All he said was that he had reminded Allen to whom he belonged to. He gave himself away really." Lenalee continued to explain.

"Serves the asshole right. I hope he gets sent to central quickly." I told her and helped Allen with the mountain of plates he ordered. I still couldn't fully comprehend how someone as small as him could eat so much.

"Yea but there is one problem if he goes Lvellie will be coming to get him and if Cross requests Allen to go with him...he'd have to go." She said and I nearly dropped all the plates from hearing that. Even Allen had stopped moving.

"I will deny going with him. I refuse to go with him." Allen muttered and finished the way to the table where the three of us sat down and began eating. Lenalee was the only one who wasn't eating.

"You may not have a choice Allen! Don't you understand? Lvellie has the high authority here." Lenalee pushed and I watched as Allen began to pout.

"I don't care if I go then so does Kanda! Besides I doubt central wants a cripple." He remarked then went to eating his food. He had a point. We were explained to by Komui that Allen has two months to start walking again or he was going to be thrown out from the order. Which meant all of his memories would be wiped clean. None of us wanted that.

"Allen then you should concentrate on walking soon or you won't have a choice but to leave us." Lenalee said and I wanted to slap her for that.

"What do you mean?" He asked and I sighed. Too late the cat was out of the bag now.

"Komui explained to us when Cross took you away that you have two months to walk again or they will be wiping your memories away and sending you out into the world on your own." I explain to him and watched as he his face turned to fear and he stopped eating.

"Two months...then I guess it's off to the dojo after this! You and Lavi...I'll need both of your help." He said and I smirked knowing that this wasn't going to bring him down.

"Then let's get started."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go chapter three woot! And also for those who are following strawberry gashes with in the next week chapters 27-33 will be posted. Just thought to let you all know since I got done with 31 to day.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Safe And Sound**

**Well I hoped you all enjoyed Cross getting somewhat of his ass kicked, I kind of sped wrote that chapter. I'm not very good with Kanda's POV, but hey I tried. Well I want to thank all you lovely reviewers! I loved reading them! Keep reviewing YAY! LOL**

* * *

><p>Breakfast had ended quickly and I was sort of sad since all I really wanted to do was just eat and eat to my hearts content, but Kanda reminded me how important being able to walk again was. So here I was with Kanda and Lavi in the Dojo sitting on the floor my wheelchair propped against a wall. I was just explained to that I first needed to learn how to stand on my own. But why I had to start on the ground was beyond me.<p>

"So what're you waiting for Allen lets get walking!" Lavi cheered and I swear if looks could kill, then the glare on Kanda's face would have sent a dagger through the red heads chest. I glared at him to but my glare wasn't as deadly as my boyfriends.

"What?!" He yelled and I only sighed maneuvering myself so that I was on my hands and knees. I stayed like that for a while as I chanted to myself that I could do this. Planting my feet on to ground, I began to push myself up. I balanced on my feet while my knees were bent, I was very wobbly. Finaly I pressed my hands onto my knees and stood up. My victory was short lived though, because three seconds later I was back on my ass with a thud.

"You okay?" Kanda asked walking over to me and knelt beside me.

"I can do this." I said beginning my process again, but every time I would get to me feet I would fall right back over. We did this for the next three hours until it was lunch time and Kanda said enough was enough for the day. I was helped back into my wheelchair and pushed this time to the cafeteria. I was only pushed because Lavi insisted and wouldn't give up until I had said yes. Kanda this time ordered our food for us, but not after I gave him a list of everything that I wanted. I was stuck at the table with Lavi for the time being.

"Don't get too down, you'll be walking in no time." Lavi said sitting there with his head resting in his hand.

"I know but it doesn't mean I'm not going to get frustrated. I hate feeling helpless." I explain, I slightly jump when the stack of plates are set next to me and I am lightly smacked in the back of the head.

"Don't degrade yourself Moyashi." Kanda snapped taking a seat next to me.

"I'm not trying to degrade myself. I was just saying that's all." I explain grabbing my first plate and began to eat. I stayed silent while eating, I could feel a pair of eyes on me. I knew who it was but I didn't dare look. I scooted closer to Kanda and I felt myself calm down a bit when his arm snaked around my waist holding me close. Even with my mountain of food I was still the first one to finish eating and that's when I had enough courage to look around. I was right with my feeling that Cross was the one watching me. He sat towards the back surrounded by his fangirls, but still his eyes were on me. Narrowing my eyes I went back to joining the conversation with Lavi, but would continuously find myself falling silent and not paying attention

"You're distracted." Lavi pointed out and I glared at him.

"Well when you have a stalker starring at you continuously you'd feel the same way!" I snapped and Lavi only laughed.

"Let the bastard stare, he can't touch you with us here." Kanda said finally finishing his meal, we were still waiting on Lavi who was just about done.

"So are we going to still go practice after this?" I asked and the two only stared at me.

"What?! I only have two months you guys, I don't plan to just sit around all the time. I want to keep trying as much as possible!" I said, Kanda next stood and helped me into the wheelchair.

"Then the baka usagi will be meeting us back at the dojo." He said and wheeled me out.

"I can wheel myself you know!" I complained loudly but he only ignored me and continued to push me to the dojo. Once we were there I was sat on the ground again, my goal was to stand, that's all I asked for.

For hours even through dinner all I did was try to stand, but like always I would fall over. Lavi had gotten bored and left to go get us some food as I continued to try and stand. Lenalee had joined us and would cheer me on. It was getting close to bed time when I finally pushed myself to stand, and I just stood there. My arms were spread out the only thing keeping my balance.

"You can do it Allen, take the step." Lenalee cheered and I looked up and saw Kanda was ready to rush over to catch me if I fell. He also had a look of anticipation. Holding my breath I lifted one foot and took a step. I paused and breathed heavily before holding my breath again and took another step, but this time I fell face first. Luckily Kanda was quick enough and he caught me before I could fall. He helped me back to standing up straight.

"Lets do this together." He said holding onto my arms and I held onto his.

"You and me." I nodded my head and he took a step back, I took a step forward and that is what we continued to do until I was falling asleep in his hold. I felt him sit me back into my chair and I curled up into it my eyes slightly open.

"Hey Kanda?" I asked as I was being wheeled back to my room.

"What is it?" He asked and I yawned.

"You said I slept walk this morning. If I can't walk then how did it happen?" I asked and he slowly came to a stop.

"Maybe cause you didn't realize you were doing it you were able to, maybe even your little mind friend had something to do with it." He said and I nodded my head.

"Maybe but I've been thinking about that all day." I said as we reached my room again and walked in. Kanda made sure to lock the door behind us and then he wheeled me into the bathroom. I felt my face heat up and I looked away when he began to undress me. After I was fully unclothed he began to undress himself and I hid my face with my hands, I heard him chuckle before I heard the shower water turned on.

"Are you shy Moyashi?" he asked and I uncovered my face to see him standing right there in front of me, my face in a very awkward position.

"You're not helping my shyness damn it!" I growled hiding my face again and he only laughed before grabbing my wrists and helping me to my feet.

"Every moment of every day I will help you walk." He whispered helping me walk to the shower, I made sure to keep my head lifted and staring into his eyes. He was smirking and so I could tell he was enjoying the hell out of this.

"You're no fun you know that?!" I asked and he chuckled before pulling me into his chest his arms wrapped around me securely.

"Yea well I made you blush today." He said planting a kiss to my cheek. I hid my face into his shoulder and we just stood like that.

"Kanda...why did you choose me?" I asked after a while of us standing there listening to the running water.

"Because you're fearless. No matter how hard something may be you always rush in to protect people." He says releasing one of my arms to use his hand to lift my face up by my chin.

"Now I ask the same thing...why me?" He asked leaning down and burrowing his face into my neck.

"There isn't just one thing, everything about you I am drawn. I just always want to be near you." I say and I hear him chuckle before straightening up and helping me into the shower. Standing was starting to become hard and eventually I was sitting on the floor of the shower letting the water fall about me. Kanda had also sat with me and decided out of no where to wash my hair.

"Do you think we'll make it to the two month mark?" I ask as I closed my eyes from his fingers scrubbing my scalp.

"I know you will." He says his hands descending down to my shoulders as he began to massage them. I felt my eyes close and leaned into his touch. Soon I felt arms wrap around my stomach and I was pulled back into his chest. I leaned my head back onto his shoulder feeling my breath beginning to get heavier.

"What would I do without you?" I asked the both of us just sitting there under the pelting water.

"I don't know Allen, but I'm happy that we can be together now." Kanda said leaving kisses on my neck.

"I'm happy to...you're the best thing that has happened to me." I say turning my head so the both of us were looking at one another. Kanda's hand lifted up and cupped my cheek as his lips were upon mine. I felt myself laid onto my back and straddled. My arms shot up and wrapped around Kanda's shoulders as I felt his hands run over the skin of my chest.

"I won't do this if you don't want me to okay? I want you to be 100% comfortable with this." He whispered breaking the kiss. His hair towered around me like black waves of water. I lifted my hands and pushed my fingers through his hair.

"I know you won't hurt me. I trust you 100%." I whisper back to him lifting my head up and kissed him again.

I laid next to Kanda on the bed curled up in his arms my nose pressed into his chest from how close we were. I was so happy that him and I were together. Looking up his face was so calm and silent snores came from him. I couldn't help the tiny giggle that came from my mouth. Kanda reminded me of a cat, no care in the world and does what he wants. I wriggled in his grasp until I laid on my back my head resting on his arm. Slowly my eyes slipped shut and I fell into the dream world. Everything around me was dark and I walked along the path which led to no where.

"You know you can walk, you just have to put your mind to it." I spun around to see Nea standing there.

"I am putting my mind to it! I can't walk just yet Nea!" I whined digging my fingers into my hair.

"If you couldn't walk, then you wouldn't be able to walk in your dreams." He explained and I looked around me, here I was standing and walking in my dreams.

"Then how do I do it outside my dreams Nea?" I asked looking back to Nea now.

"With focus and concentration. You're not one to give up Allen so I know you can do this. And stop your worrying, Kanda does love you he wouldn't spend every moment with you if he didn't." Nea explained walking over to me.

"Also Mana loved you very much so stop wandering about that as well and don't let anything Cross says get to you. The man is just a bastard who is awaiting Karma's wrath." He explained and I found myself smiling.

"I wish you had your own body, you and I would get along." I found myself saying, a hand rested onto my shoulder before moving to the top of my head.

"In due time Allen soon I will rejoin this world, you just need a little patience." He said and I only nodded my head. The two of us walked along that path which led to no where talking. We mainly talked about Mana and how much the both of us missed him. As much as I loved being in that realm with Nea I had to wake up and I found myself starring at the clock which read 4 in the morning. Sighing I could only groan. The sudden urge of having to go to the restroom suddenly hit me. Looking over my side it was obvious that Kanda was out cold and nothing was going to wake him up.

'_With focus and concentration. You're not one to give up Allen...'_ Nea's words echoed through my mind and I nodded my head forcing myself to sit up. Sliding my legs over the edge of the bed I planted them onto the cool stone floor. Pushing myself to standing I took a few deep breaths and closed my eyes. Maybe it took the opposite of what Nea told me. Opening my eyes I focused on the door which led to the bathroom and I took a step forward then another. I kept my arms slightly stretched out as to help me keep my balance. Before I knew it I found myself standing in the empty space of my bathroom. I felt so much joy well up inside me I couldn't help but jump up and down. My legs still felt like jello but there was a bit of more feeling in them this time. I almost felt as if I was a bit stronger. After taking care of business I found myself staring into the mirror, the bruises that had been left by Cross were still there and I hugged myself looking to the floor. I felt a weight land onto the top of my head and I looked up to see Timcanpy there.

"Hey buddy, I thought you went back to Cross!" I said reaching up and patting him. Timcanpy stood up and shook its head before nestling into my hair again. Seeing him here made me happy.

"Allen?!" I slightly jump and look over to see Kanda standing there with wide eyes.

"Hey...I figured since walking is supposed to be second nature, don't think about it when trying. It worked." I said with a smile, Kanda rushed over and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so proud of you Moyashi." He said and I felt kisses along my neck.

"Kanda...I...not again." I breathed out heavily, Kanda stopped and he left a quick kiss on my lips.

"I know, I'm just so happy that I want to kiss you forever!" He said happily keeping my hugged close to him.

"Well you don't have to squeeze the life out of me! Come on let's go back to bed." I say and he nods his head stepping back and holding his hand out to me. I stare at it for a brief moment before grabbing onto it. He led me back into the room. I was still a bit slow, but Kanda was patient with me. I crawled across the bed to my spot and curled onto my side facing Kanda watching him lay down.

"What's on your mind?" He asks reaching over and brushes his fingers over my cheek.

"I'm afraid." I whisper tilting my head into his touch closing my eyes. The touch felt so nice.

"Afraid of what?" He asks again.

"If anyone were to find out about Nea in me then I would be hated. If Cross were to find out he'd make sure I would disappear for good. What am I going to do Kanda?" I ask feeling tears push past my closed eyes and fall down my cheeks. I felt the bed dip slightly before arms were wrapped around me and I opened my eyes to see my face in Kanda's chest.

"Shh, everything is going to be okay. I am never going to let anything hurt you. Even if we have to be on the run for the rest of our lives I'll stay by you." He whispers to me kissing the top of my head. I couldn't help the sobs that came out as I wrapped my arms around him as well.

"I love everyone here and I don't want to leave them, but I know that I might have to and it scares me! Especially with you, I'm afraid that this is just a dream and I'm going to wake from it soon. I don't want to loose you. Not yet, not ever." I cry out and his arms tighten around me

"Even if we're not by each others sides know I will always find my way to you. I will never abandon you." He says and I just continue to cry in his chest. I cry until I fall back to sleep, but this time I am securely in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go chapter 4 ^_^ hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review. Until next time!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone been a while since I've last updated. Was working on strawberry gashes and starting a new job. Fun things I tell you, fun things lol. Not really. Well let's begin the chapter.**

* * *

><p>A couple weeks went by and it was like I was never crippled to begin with. I was back to training with Kanda. Everything was fun and happy. For the most part. I still steer clear of Cross, if I am by myself and I notice him I was will turn around and either find another route to my destination or go back to my room. Usually I am with either Kanda or Lenalee so I don't have to worry about running into him by myself, I know my friends will protect me. At the moment though I was sitting by myself in the cafeteria eating. Kanda was away on a mission with Lavi and Lenalee was checking up on her brother. I was fine though, nothing to worry about. Timcanapy was sitting perched on my shoulder keeping watch most likely. The few times I had run into Cross he tried to act like my old master. It made me laugh that his trusted Golem turned against him.<p>

"Hey Allen!" Lenalee cheered bouncing up and taking the seat across from me.

"Hey, so how was checking up on your brother?" I ask and I watch as she just shrugs her shoulders.

"Same old, same old. He was in the middle of building another Komlin. I swear one of these days he's actually going to accidentally kill someone!" Lenalee sighed and I could only laugh.

"Well your brother is insane." I say finishing my last plate of food, but I had no plans of leaving yet.

"Cross is starring at you again." Lenalee suddenly says and I groan.

"Yea, I know. It's hard enough avoiding him when Kanda isn't around!" I complain and Lenalee only sighs.

"I know Allen, my brother is trying to get him to go to Central, but Cross refuses to leave unless you're with him. My brother is on your side so every time he brings it up he's denied access to bringing you with him." She explains and I find myself sighing again.

"Figures he'd be an ass. Even if I was told I had to go with him, I wouldn't." I answer her turning my head to look back. And she was right he was starring at me. Narrowing my eyes I turn back around and prop my elbows onto the table resting my chin onto my hands.

"We all know, oh I talked to my brother about you taking missions again." Lenalee suddenly said and I caught myself looking up at her with interest.

"Your next mission will be with Kanda. After this mission he will have a six month break then after that you will be his permanent partner." Lenalee smiled and I found myself smiling with her. Six months may be a long wait but it will ensure I get myself back to full 100% normality when I go back to the battlefield. I missed fighting surprisingly enough.

"Well that is good news, I'm going to head back to my room. I'll see you later." I told her and I got up and left. I was tired of Cross starring at me already. I headed down the hallway my hands stuffed into my pockets. I have been down since Kanda had left and I had no idea when he was going to be getting back. I heard Timcanpy growl and I knew then I was being followed by the asshole. Taking the turn down the hallway to my room I made a run for it. My only thoughts on getting to my room and locking myself in. I didn't dare turn back and I rushed into my room slamming the door and turning the lock. I leaned my back against the door and slid down to the floor hugging my knees. I heard footsteps come to a stop outside my door. The person was just standing out there starring at my door. I already knew who it was.

"Allen." His deep voice sounded and I covered my ears with my hands so I didn't have to listen.

"Go away Shishou!" I shouted, I didn't want to get reeled back in.

"I just want you to listen to me, please." He said, his voice even and unwavering.

"I will never listen to you again Shishou! Not after what you did to me! Just go away!" I begged, before he could answer I got up from the floor and ran out to the balcony and sat on the ledge starring off. He'd eventually go away and get the message that I didn't care anymore. Dark clouds were rolling in and I know that it was probably going to rain soon. I hugged my legs to my chest and just starred out wandering what my life was going to be like now.

'You're letting your thoughts ramble again Allen.' I heard Nea's voice in the back of my head.

"I know but I can't help it, something isn't right." I answer allowed, it was nice to have Nea when no one else was around.

'That's because the Millennium Earl is about to make a move. You're a target Allen, so you're going to have to be careful.' Nea warned I could only nod my head. It made sense that I was a target.

"And since no one really knows about you I wouldn't be able to go to anyone for help." I stated leaning my head forward and resting my chin onto my knees.

'Kanda knows but there isn't much he'd be able to do. The only other person who knows is your Master but you're avoiding him.' He said again and I sighed of course things were never so simple. Getting up from my spot I headed back into my room and walked to the bathroom pealing my shirt off from my body. I remembered the other Noah's clearly from our recent fights we had with them. One I hated the most was Tyki Mikk, he made my life a living hell.

"Allen?" Turning around I see Kanda standing in the door way.

"Welcome back." I smile, but soon my smile fades from the serious look on his face.

"We have a problem." He says stepping forward and wrapping his arms around me. I was now scared what possibly go wrong now?!

"What happened?" I ask and my eyes widen when I see the person standing there in the door way. His name was Malcolm Lvellie and everyone in the order hated him. He was ruthless and did the dirty work with pride.

"Mr. Walker I must ask you to put your shirt back on and come with me, no worries your...friend is coming with us as well." He spoke before turning on his heal and walking off. Kanda bent down and lifted up my shirt handing it to me. Kanda had a hollow look in his eye and I became worried.

"Kanda?" I ask and he just shacks his head taking my hand after I peeled the shirt back on. We entered the hallway where Komui stood along with my master and a few crow members.

'Keep up your guard, something is happening.' Nea said in my thoughts and nodded my head and we followed the group back to Komui's office. Kanda and I were sat on the couch that was in there Cross stood next to me and for once I didn't mind his prescence. Everything stayed silent and I began to wander what this was all about.

"May I inquire what this is about sir?" I asked, a hand was placed onto my shoulder and I looked up to see Cross shack his head at me. I swallowed the saliva in my mouth feeling myself begin to shack. Lvellie just stood there a file opened in his hands and leaning against Komui's desk.

I was now worried.

"Tell me Walker. Do you enjoy being an exorcist?" Lvellie suddenly asked not looking up from the file and all I could do was take deep breaths to calm myself. What kind of question is that to be asking.

"Of course I enjoy being an exorcist. Why wouldn't I? I've made all kinds of friends and I get to go out in the world and protect people." I finally answer after a few moments, I hear my master sigh in relief and I wandered what this was really about.

"Something has me curious. You had lost your ability to walk for a while. Yes you have gained that ability back, but what has me curious is when you were sleep walking one time. You shouldn't have been able to walk then yet you could." He spoke and I felt Kanda's hand squeeze mine reassuringly. I had no idea how to explain this, not without revealing Nea and I refused to do that.

"It's best that you answer him Allen." Cross suddenly said, I was starring into my lap. What was I supposed to say?! I had no clue.

"I dunno how I did it sir, even I am bewildered. I don't even remember what it was I was dreaming about. I had to of done it subconsciously." I finally answered after a while, Cross patted my shoulder and I felt at ease for now.

"Alright, that's all the questions I have for you, the three of you may go." He said and turned around to face Komui. Cross and Kanda both helped me up and the three of us hurried out of the room.

"He went through the interrogation now it's your end of the bargain what's going on?!" Kanda hissed looking to Cross and I found myself once again confused.

"Once we are safe in his room, then I will explain." Cross answered keeping his hand firmly wrapped around my arm.

"Explain what?! What's going on?! What are you two NOT telling me?!" I practically shriek but Kanda covers my mouth and we enter my room where I am force ably sat on the edge of the bed.

"Allen tell him." Kanda suddenly says standing off to the side leaning against the wall.

"No! I won't be taken away!" I shout and I am only glared at by both of them.

"Allen right now is not the time to be holding secrets. What are you hiding?" Cross suddenly asks.

"My mind isn't just my mind. Someone else takes residence as well." I finally say looking down into my lap.

"So you finally learned about the 14th." Cross says and I nod my head.

"I figured you already knew about him, at least that is what Nea warned me about." I explain to him and Cross sighs. He begins to slowly pace back and forth in my room. I just sit there watching my hands folded in my lap. Eventually Kanda comes over and sits down next to me hugging me close to him. Finally after twenty minutes Cross stops and faces us.

"Like planned Kanda, pack only what is necessary and take him to the first check point. The second they learn that he has the 14th in him they will take him away. You two leave tonight through the secret passage way in my room." Cross suddenly says and leaves the room, I am left in utter shock.

"Kanda?!" I panic and the long haired samurai wraps his arms tightly around me holding me closely.

"I know you don't trust your master anymore, but I do right now. He came to me asking me to protect you from them. That is what I plan to do, keep you safe by all means necessary." Kanda whispers before lightly kissing me on the cheek and rushing about the room. He threw a nap sack of mine onto the bed before he had grabbed an armful of clothes from my drawers and began stuffing the bag. I was in too much shock to move.

'Allen, Kanda is right. For now we will trust your master. If Lvellie learns the truth you will be taken away from Kanda and locked away forever. You house me, the 14th Noah. If I know your master he's going to send us into the arms of our enemies.' Nea's voice rang out through my head and I slowly stood to my feet bringing my hands to my hand and dug my fingers into my hair. Nothing made sense and I hated it.

"Allen calm down. We will get through this I promise." Kanda says and I look up at him, I feel tears running down my cheeks.

"Kanda!" I wail and I throw my arms around him my face buried into his chest as I began to cry.

"I know, but everything is going to be alright. Cross told me he has an associate that can help us. He won't tell us who he is because if he did then we wouldn't go because of who Cross is secretly associated with." Kanda explains wrapping his arms securely around me.

"Nea just said he may be sending us into the arms of the enemy. You don't think Cross is secretly working for the Earl do you?" I ask looking up to my boyfriend with my tear stained face.

"Even if he is, if it keeps you out of danger I am happy. I will gladly switch sides if it means you are protected." Kanda says and suddenly we are rendered silent when there is a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I shout after I hide the bag under the bed. Lenalee and Lavi both walk in each carrying a nap sack.

"And what the hell do the two of you think you're doing?" Kanda asks crossing his arms starring down the both of them.

"We're going with the both of you." Lavi answers and Lenalee nods her head in agreement with Lavi's statement.

"And ruin your reputations, I won't have it!" I shout taking a stand to in front of Kanda.

"Even if you tell us no Allen we are still coming. Lvellie is taking over the Black Order and I won't stay here with that man here. I would rather be an enemy. Besides my brother just gave us the order to go with the two of you." Lenalee answers and my mouth drops open, so Komui knew about what was about to transpire and he wants to get Lenalee out of as much danger as possible.

"Fine but don't get in the way or I'm leaving your asses behind!" Kanda snaps then sighs. "You two stay with him while I go and pack my things. In twenty minutes head to Cross's room I'll meet you guys there." Kanda says and slips out of the room. I sit back down onto the bed and just begin to think. Everything was just happening so fast and I couldn't keep up anymore.

"Allen are you okay?" Lenalee asks me taking a seat next to me on the bed. Lavi stood across from us leaning against the dresser.

"I don't know to be honest, everything is just happening so fast. My mind can't process anything." I explain pushing my fingers through my hair.

"Just take deep breaths and everything should be fine, we're leaving this place for good. You realize that right?" Lavi asks and I nod my head.

"Maybe when everything is over we can come back." Lenalee smiles and I have to say I love her to death for trying to be the optimist that she is.

"Lenalee once we leave we won't be able to come back for a long time and I mean a long, long time." I tell her and she sighs.

"I know and I'm prepared for it. I'll miss my brother and all but it's worth it if it means we'll be safe." She says and I sigh again.

"Even if it means going onto the enemies sidelines?" I ask and the whole room fell silent, this was the moment of truth if they really choose to stay.

"Yes, even if it means joining up with our enemies and aiding them." Lavi said stepping forward, Lenalee set her hand on mine and I looked up at her to see a genuine smile on her face.

"Well we should get going and meet up with Kanda he must be waiting for us." I say and I snatch my bag out from under the bed and head for the door. Lavi was already peering out it checking to see if we were clear. Motioning us forward; we snuck out of the room and headed down the hallway keeping close to one another. Luckily Cross's room wasn't that far off from my own and we would be there shortly.

The hallway was deserted and everything was eerily quiet, I held onto Lenalee's hand tightly making sure she stayed close to us. Lavi held onto my hand keeping to the front, this put me in the fucking middle and I sort of hated it. We were about to turn down the hallway to my masters room when suddenly Lavi stopped us. The three of us peered around the corner to see that his room was being heavily guarded.

"Great, now how do we get in without getting caught. Knowing Kanda he probably made it in just fine!" Lavi whispered digging his fingers into his hair.

"Follow me and stay close try not to make much noise." I whispered next leading them to the only window in the hallway and opened it. I was first to climb out of it and then next was Lenalee and lastly Lavi came out. I watched the red head shut the window which meant there was no turning back unless we gave ourselves away. I kept close to the wall and smirked when I noticed Cross's bathroom window was opened, this meant I knew how Kanda got in. We stealthily made our way across the ledge and into the window, Lenalee was happy to be off of the ledge.

"About time you guys got here." Kanda says walking into the bathroom and took me by the hand leading me into the room of my nightmares. I shook my head and focused on the task that was at hand.

"So you two are going with them as well?" Cross kept his voice low, I watched as Lavi and Lenalee nodded their heads.

"Alright, well I already gave Kanda the information on where to go and who to ask for. Remember when asked tell them I sent you. Allen this is where you will come in handy, tell them you are my apprentice and they should remember you. From there you all will be safe in your new home. The people I am sending you to will keep you safe. I'm sure of it." Cross explains to us quickly as he is opening as secret passage way behind a wall.

"Who're the people you are sending us to Cross?" I ask and I watch as he smirks and pushes me along.

"Ask Nea...he should know." He answers and that was it, the four of us entered the stone stairwell and began our journey through it. I hugged onto Kanda's arm as we made our way down through the darkness.

"I hope we're making the right decision." I say leaning my head onto Kanda's shoulder.

"Don't worry Allen if anything happens we'll just make a new life for ourselves somewhere else." Lenalee says a smile resonating from the sound of her voice.

"And if we do that what happens when we're found?" Lavi then asks and I swear everyone is glarring at him for what he just said.

"Then we move on to the next place. We keep running until they give up!" Lenalee snaps, I sigh in relief when Lavi doesn't say anything else. I wanted to keep at least some ray of hope up in the air around us. The journey through the stairwell didn't take long and we all exited out onto the trail that led us through the woods.

"At least we all know how Cross gets booze into the Order now." I say and I'm lightly smacked in the back of the head for the comment. Laughing a bit to myself both Lenalee and I grab hands and begin running down the path trying our hardest not to laugh as we did. We were actually free and the feeling made me swell up inside happily.

Now it was onto our next journey, finding a new home.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am updating once more Yay. I feel like I have a new surge of inspiration in me. So sit tight and enjoy the read. ^_^**

* * *

><p>We had made it to the train station and we were all waiting patiently for Kanda to arrive back with our tickets. We stayed hidden in the shadows just in case we were seen by any other exorcists or finders. Some were due back from missions anyways. I had no idea what the plan was and I was itching to know but Kanda wouldn't tell any of us. Lenalee was standing close to Lavi he hand holding onto the sleeve of his shirt like it was a lifeline. Here I was standing with my back to the wall watching every person that was walking by. I wander how long it will take until someone at the order knew we were gone.<p>

"Okay I got the tickets, we have to hurry because the train will be leaving here in a few minutes." Kanda says handing us each our tickets. We gathered up our things and headed out into the train station keeping close together. I kept to myself until we were seated in the train, a private room.

"Where are we going?" I finally ask once we are seated and the train is moving. I was so nervous.

"We're going to Le Havre and then from there we will be taking a boat to London." Kanda answered and I groaned leaning over and putting my face into my hands.

"Why the hell did it have to be London?! Why couldn't it have been like somewhere in Spain or Russia!" I whine and complain, I felt arms around me and I don't mind them.

"Everything will be fine, this is just the check point where we have to go to meet up with your masters acquaintance." He explained and I only groaned again. I didn't like this one bit, I avoided going back to London for many reasons and I didn't ever want to go back.

"I hope you're right." I mutter curling up into Kanda keeping my eyes closed but I was far from falling asleep.

"So Allen why do you hate London so much?" Lavi asks and then I hear him grunt after a smacking sound.

"I lived on the streets in London for my whole childhood. None of my memories during that time were happy. At least not until I met Mana." I explain slightly opening my eyes and starring at the floor.

"What could have been so bad about living on the streets?" Lavi then asked and I sighed before sitting up and leaning back against the seat.

"I was part of a circus and not everyone there was so nice. I was an acrobat and an errand boy. What made it hard was because of my arm, I was treated horribly." I explain and everyone falls silent.

"What kind of things did you go through? And do you think the people are still there?" Lenalee asks, I can only shrug to her questions. This was something I didn't like talking about much. I don't even remember any names from the people who used to raise me. All I remember was pain and suffering.

"Allen?" Lenalee asks and I just ignore her curling back into Kanda and closed my eyes, wanting to just sleep for now. Honestly I kind of didn't want to wake up no more, I just wanted to go to a place where it was just Kanda and myself.

"Just drop it Lenalee he's been through enough. His past by looks of things isn't a happy one." I heard Kanda say, nothing was said after that and I just lay there with my eyes closed for a while. I open them probably twenty minutes later and watch out the window, watching as trees pass us by. Part of me felt bad for leaving Cross behind, but another part of me didn't care. He deserved to get what was coming to him. I look over and notice both Lenalee and Lavi asleep. Lenalee had he head on Lavi's shoulder and they looked so peaceful. Adjusting myself I look up to see Kanda with his eyes closed as well.

He looked so peaceful is what I think to myself as I sit up and just stare at him. There were tiny snores coming from him and I knew he was sleeping. I was getting restless and I knew what I was about to do was dangerous. Slipping from the chair I quietly slid the room door open and slipped out shutting it behind me. I was in search for the food car with my stomach aching for something to eat. We had left without eating and I was starved.

'This is a bad idea, the order could have lackey's on this train. Not only that when Kanda wakes up you're dead.' Nea's voice rang through my head and I found myself rolling my eyes.

"I'll just make this quick, no one can blame me for being hungry." I mutter quietly, I pass into different cars and am surprised when I see there is no food car. I had ventured to the last car. Something didn't seem right to me.

'I think going back to our room would be a better idea.' Nea said as the eerie quietness began to get to me. I nodded my head and turned around to head back to our car. As I was entering a car I was suddenly pulled into a room my mouth covered and I was held firmly.

"You're as stupid as they come baka, your boyfriend is going to be furious if you get caught now." A voice said, I had no idea who this was, but at least I knew they were a friend. Well I sure hope the were. I was then shoved into the seat. This man had long black hair pulled back into a loose pony tail. He wore a formal suit and had a spectacle over his right eye. What had me alarmed was when his gray skinned went white again.

"Y-you're a N-Noah!" I stammered and the man just sighed pressing his fingers to his forehead.

"Of course I am Mr. Walker. My name is Sheril Kamelot it's a pleasure to meet the apprentice of Cross Marian." The man said and I found myself a loss for words.

"Wait...you know my master?" I ask unable to comprehend what was happening.

"Yes Moyashi he does. This man is our contact. Though we were supposed to meet him in London at his estate." Sheril moves out of the way and there is standing my very annoyed looking boyfriend.

"I got hungry." I confess and he only sighs walking over and helping me to my feet. Lenalee and Lavi were there as well and came in. Sheril shuts the door behind them. I freeze when I noticed a short girl with spiked blue hair. I hide behind Kanda and peer out at her with a glare.

"Oh calm yourself Allen, I'm not going to hurt you this time!" She said with a tiny laugh, even Lenalee was weary of her. As she should be.

"Coming from the girl who stabbed me with a Candle then proceeded to torture my friends during the battles at the Ark!" I say pointing at her.

"And what fun we had wouldn't you agree?!" She asked happily and I groaned hiding my face into Kanda's back.

"Road...behave now isn't the time." Sheril suddenly said taking a seat then motioned for all of us to do the same.

"Yes father." Road smiled and took her seat next to him. We all sat across from him and here I was still hungry. As if reading my mind Road pulls out a muffin and holds it out to me. I stare at it skeptically.

"If I wanted to hurt you then I'd be giving everyone a muffin." She said and I sighed before taking the muffin from her and began to slightly nibble on it.

"Okay so how come you are here and not at the estate where we were supposed to be meeting you at Mr. Kamelot?" Kanda asks jumping straight to the point.

"Because we were sent here to intercept you before you reached London. The Lord Millennium wants you kids to come straight to the Ark. From there we will decide how to proceed with protecting Mr. Walker." Sheril explains and I just find myself gaping at him.

"Wait you already know I need protecting? And why couldn't we have met you at the estate?" I ask finishing the muffin.

"Yes Cross contacted me along with Mr. Kanda here while they were waiting for you kids to get to the room. He later called me after wards to explain to us as to why. And meeting at the estate would have brought the Black Order dogs straight to my lovely home. No we will be going to the Ark from her using an Ark door." Sheril smirks and I offically have to say I do not like this guy very much.

"May I ask why you look so much like Tyki?" I ask out of curiosity only to get pinched in the waist by Kanda. I was being warned to behave.

"That's because Sheril and Tyki are brothers. Sheril is older though. Cool huh?" Road answers the question and I find myself looking at Sheril now. That would explain things.

"So are all of us set now?" Sheril asks standing to his feet and I look to Kanda wandering what was happening.

"As ready as any of us are going to be. Lead the way." Lenalee says also standing to her feet followed by Lavi. Kanda stood to his feet pulling me up with him, I hugged onto his arm afraid of what was about to happen.

"Alright, warning stay close to me or you may be attacked." Sheril warns and suddenly a black portal appears where the door to the train used to be. I find myself jumping back. I was having second thoughts about this.

'Don't be afraid Allen, you have me as your ultimate protection.' Nea told me and I gulped as we followed Road and Sheril through the portal door. I had shut my eyes right as we passed through so when I opened them again we were walking through this hallway heading to an unknown destination. Looking to behind me I watched as the doorway closed up and the other side of the hallway reappeared.

"So did you guys intercept us cause there was danger on the train?" Lavi asked catching up to Sheril.

"Yes there was a snitch on the train. He has blonde hair and two dots upon his forehead." Sheril told us.

"That would have been Howard Link. He is the right hand man of Lvellie." I mechanically explain, remembering the short time he had to watch over me because of suspicion. Well at least he never found out about Nea since the Noah just now appeared to me not long ago.

"You are correct Mr. Walker. Him and few Crow members were on the train. If I hadn't of grabbed you when I did you would have been taken. And we couldn't have that now could we?" Sheril asked and I swore he was mentally laughing at me. Kanda patted me on the head and I sighed.

"I must warn all of you to stay on your best behavior when meeting with the Earl. We shouldn't even be helping you lot." Sheril then said a bit more darkly this time and I groaned, how was I supposed to behave when we were meeting the very man all of us wanted to kill?!

"You won't have to worry about that." Kanda answered and he was stared at by Lavi and myself with 'are you kidding me' looks. Sheril shrugged before pushing open a set of doors and we walked into what looked like a dinning room type area. Sadly every Noah was in there and I had to bite my lip knowing I'd say something stupid.

"So they finally arrive. How hard was it to acquire them?" The fat man said and I felt my cheeks puff out in annoyance. Here we go again with the explanation of me almost getting kidnapped.

"Well Allen here was wandering around in dangerous quarters and nearly got kidnapped by the Order." Sheril explained and I held back the groan I wanted to let out.

"Oh really, now that would have been a bad thing wouldn't it?" The Earl asked and I sighed, I was still hugged onto my boyfriends arm. Lenalee and Lavi stood close to us as well. We were in enemy territory and we had no idea what was about to occur. I mean we not too long ago had an all out shit fight with them.

"I'm scared you guys." Lenalee whispers to us and I nod my head.

"I'm scared to Lenalee." I whisper back and Kanda sighs pinching me in the waist again.

"There's noting to be afraid of you two." He also whispered trying to wriggle his arm out of my grip but it proved to fail since I tightened my hold.

"I'm pretty scared to Yuu." Lavi then whispers and Kanda glares at the red head. This was not good and my eyes widen when Kanda pulls out Mugen and points it at Lavi.

"What did you call me Baka Usagi?!" He hisses and I swear every eye was on us now and I groaned.

"Kanda...you're making a scene!" I wail but his death glare was still on our poor red head.

"I s-said K-Kanda." Lavi stutters and Kanda puts up his sword.

"Was that necessary?!" I ask and Kanda only puffs out a puff of air, so in that moment I bit him on the shoulder.

"What the hell you just bit me?!" He yells and then I flick him on the forehead.

"Okay fine I'll behave now release my arm it's gone numb!" He tells me, I shack my head and rub my cheek against his arm.

"You lot really are a lively bunch aren't you?" The Earl asks and I feel my cheeks become hot all of a sudden.

"Just these two sir, most of the time you have to keep them separated or a prominent death will be assured to this one." Lenalee explains pointing her thumb at Lavi.

"Lenalee why are you being so mean?!" Lavi wails wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Because you're acting like an idiot. Allen do not release Kanda's arm I want to see it fall off!" Lenalee growls and with that thought in mind I finally release my boyfriends arm. I didn't wish to see his arm fall off.

"Now can we get to what is at hand please. As much as I love to see you lot bicker we do have a decision to make." The Earl suddenly said and I gulped finding myself latching onto Kanda's arm again. He sighs but does nothing else.

"Of course sir, you won't be interrupted again." Lenalee says and the three of us stare at her like she has grown two heads. How could she be so calm right now?

"You bunch are here for protection from the very people you swore to fight for. May I ask why they are after you?" The Earl asks and thats when I step up.

"The Order is actually after me for reasons unknown. Everyone with me just came with me because they are my friends and we stick together." I answer, Kanda kept his hand in mine and it helped me relax a little.

"I think you know why Allen Walker you just don't want to voice it, afraid people will turn on you if they found out the truth." The Earl said standing from his chair, I held my ground as he walked around the long table and came to stand in front of us.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about." I say looking down to my feet.

"Really now Allen?" He asks.

"Allen...tell him." Kanda says and everything falls silent again, a sigh leaves my lips and I look back up at the Earl. This man I should hate with every fiber in my being but I couldn't now with what was going on.

"My mind isn't just my own. Someone you know also resides in me." I answer and hear Lenalee whisper something to Kanda but he shushes her.

"Oh really and who would this person be? Or do you not know?" The Earl asks a certain dangerous glint in his eyes.

"You know him as the 14th...I know him as Nea." I answered everything falls silent again minus the whispering coming from the other Noah's.

"That's not possible!" Road shouts pointing at me. Something tells me I just angered her.

"He doesn't lie Road. I have known this for quiet some time now." The Earl speaks up. "It's good to have you here Allen." He smirks and I find myself gulping again.

'Don't be afraid Allen, everything will be just fine.' Nea voices in my mind and I nod my head.

"I see you're already communicating with him. What did he just tell you?" The Earl asks and I take in a deep breath.

"He encourages me not to be afraid." I answer and I feel Kanda slightly squeeze my hand reassuringly.

"And are you afraid?" He asks and I sigh.

"I will not lie, yes I am slightly afraid, but I trust my friends and I trust Nea." I answer and I watch as the Earl smirks. Suddenly a split went down the middle of the Earls face and the fat body began to disappear. I found myself jumping back as a normal looking man appeared.

"My name is Adam and this is my true form Allen."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go everyone the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know in a review on what you think!<strong>


End file.
